L'echelle et le samourai
by Naemir
Summary: un titre un peu bizarre non? mais comme quoi une echelle peut changer des destins.. pardonnez moi pour ce résumé qui laisse un peu à désirer, mais allez lire quand même!


Toujours dans la série des « je tue tout le monde méchante fille que je suis », je vous propose cette petite one shot pour célébrer les résultats du bac. nai!! enfin finit!!

le titre peut paraitre bizarre, mais vous comprendrez bien assez tôt.

* * *

On dit souvent que le paradis, c'est une grande lumière blanche au bout d'un tunnel noir, et une superbe musique jouée par des petits anges en pagne, qui vous accueillent avec un sourire niai qui est censé vous dire : « bienvenue parmi nous malheureux mortel qui a quitté ce monde. »

Tout ça, c'est que des conneries.

Attention, je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait renoncer à ses croyances et convictions sous prétexte qu'un pur inconnu vous a dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Je veux juste vous prévenir, le paradis, ce n'était pas forcement comme on l'imagine.

On affirme également que la mort est une saleté, et qu'elle frappe au hasard. Ça par contre, c'est vrai. La preuve ; j'en ai fait les frais.

Ma mort, je dois bien l'avouer, est d'une stupidité déconcertante, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi ! On aurait pu croire que je mourrais fièrement sur un champ de bataille, défendant mes idées, ou bien protégeant mes chers guerriers. Ça aurait fait classe sur ma tombe, avouez le ! « Tombé au champ d'honneur », « il a lutté au détriment de sa propre vie pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait ». Ça en jette vous ne trouvez pas ?

Mais bon, ça ne sait pas du tout passé comme ça, et j'ai eu le droit à une mort banale, un truc tout simple, sans fanfares ni artifices, et proprement idiot.

Avant de vous parler du pourquoi et du comment de cette mort pour le moins prématurée, je tiens à vous décrire un peu le paradis tel qu'il m'est apparu et tel que je l'ai vu.

D'un point de vue déco, ils ont encore pas mal de trucs à faire. Il n'y a rien. Vraiment rien, tout est blanc où que se pose le regard, mis à part l'espèce de bâtiment cubique grisâtre et aveugle, sans fenêtres ni portes, sauf celle qui laisse entrer les âmes. Ce bâtiment sans goût artistique est un centre de tri pour les âmes qui viennent de monter. C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui sont devant ce truc, une foule vraiment très impressionnante. Alors bien entendu, comme ils manquent définitivement de sens pratique au paradis, il y une seule porte pour accueillir l'entrée de tout le monde. Pas le choix, lorsque vous monterez, il vous faudra attendre un moment. Mais il ne faut pas trop s'en faire, une fois qu'on a prit son mal en patience, on ne voit plus le temps passer, et c'est l'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres. J'y ai rencontré des personnes avec une conversation très agréable pour des macchabées fraîchement ordonnés.

Il faut aussi savoir qu'une âme n'est pas immatérielle comme on aurait pu le penser. Ce n'est pas un ectoplasme blanc et vaporeux, on a vraiment rien d'un fantôme désincarné quand on arrive là bas. En réalité, on garde son enveloppe charnelle sans plus la sentir. C'est assez déroutant les premiers instants, mais je vous rassure, on s'y habitue très vite.

Une fois que c'est (enfin) votre tour, vous pénétrez dans le complexe. C'est une sorte de grand hall, aussi blanc que le reste, et où se pressent un grand nombre d'âmes. Vraiment, c'est très beau, et très impressionnant. Il y en a de toutes tailles, de tous les ages, et de toutes les époques, mais vous verrez bien en montant. Une fois à l'intérieur donc, la file d'âmes se sépare en cinq ou six, et chaque nouvelle file se rend à un guichet en bois blanc où sont installés un homme ou une femme sans age.

Je suis arrivé relativement rapidement à mon guichet, le numéro quatre, car certains mettent parfois des décennies, voir des siècles avant d'atteindre le leur.

Moralité : faut pas mourir aux heures de pointe !

L'ange, ou du moins le responsable de mon guichet m'a accueilli avec gentillesse. C'était une jeune fille, plus jeune que moi en apparence, des courts cheveux très blancs et des yeux incroyablement bleus. Il y avait une autre fille prés d'elle, brune avec l'apparence d'une adolescente, qui lui faisait office de stagiaire. Faut pas croire qu'on devient un ange sans avoir subit des examens !

La jeune femme m'a lancé un sourire fatigué.

« _Yukimura Saemonnosuke Sanada. » m'a-t-elle dit en jetant un coup d'œil au papier devant elle.

« _ Lui-même, mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Yukimura. »

Elle a hoché la tête avec un petit sourire en coin et sa stagiaire m'a lancé un regard du genre : « comment tu as osé lui parler alors que moi je n'ose pas »

Mon ange-oui, parce qu'il s'agit maintenant de mon ange personnel avec qui je forme un excellent duo, mais c'est une autre histoire que je vous raconterez par la suite- c'est massé le front comme si elle avait une migraine de tout les diables, visiblement à coté de ses pompes. Le métier d'ange Trieur, comme ils disent, ce n'est pas de tout repos, vous pouvez me croire, et ma petite en était déjà à son 1930ème client de la journée. Je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu peur qu'elle ne puisse s'occuper de mon cas et qu'elle me refourgue à sa stagiaire, parce que cela me plaisait assez d'avoir une ange si jolie pour s'occuper de moi. Mais elle ne m'a pas refilé à sa stagiaire, et elle s'est gentiment occupée de moi. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle m'ait dorloté parce que se n'est pas le cas. J'ai eu le droit comme tout le monde à la série de questions traditionnelles sur ma vie, mes regrets, bla bla bla, façon Jugement Dernier, puis elle m'a expliqué mes options.

Parce qu'on a le choix au paradis, toujours.

« _ Il y a trois manières de voir les choses », m'a dit Arisa, oui parce que pendant le petit laps de temps où elle m'a interrogé, on a pu sympathiser. Je dois vous dire que c'est assez rassurant de constater que, même en étant mort et au paradis, mes charmes opéraient toujours.

« _ Je t'écoute. »

« _ Premièrement, tu peux te réincarner. » elle m'a désigné une porte noire, à l'autre bout du bâtiment où se pressaient la quasi-totalité des âmes présentes. « Tu ne te rappelle de rien et tu repars pour une nouvelle existence. »

Le fait de ne pas se rappeler de son ancienne vie est en réalité une forme de sécurité. Imaginez un peu un môme de quelques mois qui aurait l'expérience d'un vieux centenaire. C'est impensable, la résurrection étant avant tout un moyen de se perfectionner dans une nouvelle vie.

« _ Deuxièmement, tu peux te joindre à nous. » elle m'a montré une autre porte, où très peu de personnes, même pas une dizaine, attendaient.

« _ Vous êtes en manque d'effectifs ? »

Une pénurie d'employés au paradis, avouez que c'est risible non ? Elle a soupiré.

« _ C'est pas facile tout les jours. La plupart des nôtres sont en bas pour récupérer les âmes égarées qui n'arrivent pas à monter. »

Ah oui, il faut que vous sachiez que toutes les histoires d'âmes errantes et de fantômes de minuit, c'est vrai.

« _ Et la troisième option ? »

« _ Servir de guide. »

« _ Pardon ? »

« _ Tu reviens sur terre pour veiller sur ceux que tu aimes, ou une personne de ton choix. »

« _ Un ange gardien en quelque sorte. »

« _ en quelque sorte. »

Comme elle ne pouvait pas vraiment m'expliquer plus que cela compte tenu des âmes qui attendaient derrière moi, elle a laissé les commandes à sa stagiaire pour la « mettre en situation ». Elle lui a précisé que ça figurerait sur son CV et que ça lui voudrait une meilleure appréciation pour les examens finaux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de la laisser seule, parce que après, Arisa a du rattraper quelques âmes qui s'étaient mal dirigées, mais en définitive, la p'ttiote a pas trop mal bossé.

Mon petit ange personnel m'a guidé à travers le complexe, et j'ai eu le droit à une visite intégrale, ce qui représente un privilège en soi.

Et bien non ! Les anges ne dorment pas dans des nuages et ne vivent pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche. En réalité, ils sont comme la plupart des mortels, se crêpent le chignons comme des mortels, doivent manger comme des mortels, ce lever le matin pour aller bosser, et satisfaire des besoins sexuels comme tout bon vivant qui se respecte. Mis à part leur job pas commun et le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir, normalement, ils sont comme nous. Ils vivent dans des maisons bien meublées et fonctionnelles, avec tout le confort souhaité, certains ont même des jardins styles « jardins d'éden ». Ils se connaissent tous et s'appellent par leurs prénoms, ce qui fait penser à ces quartiers privés ou aux maisons de retraite, ce qui est assez drôle. Mais il faut bien qu'Il les chouchoute s'Il veut qu'ils restent, parce que leur boulot, c'est pas de la tarte non plus.

Ma chère Arisa, m'a expliqué en détails les trois options qui s'offraient à moi. J'ai rapidement choisit, et avant de me faire passer la porte, elle m'a proposé de voir ma mort.

Ça n'a rien de morbide je vous assure, ils le proposent à tous, mais curieusement très peu souhaite la voir. J'ai accepté, bien entendu, parce que je suis extrêmement curieux de nature, et ça m'a vraiment aidé pour la suite.

Elle m'a mené chez elle, une jolie petite baraque ma foi, et m'a emmené dans sa chambre. Que les esprits pervers s'arrêtent immédiatement, il ne s'est rien passé. Elle a sortit une sorte de globe transparent, genre boule de cristal à deux balles, et l'a allumée.

J'ai pu ainsi voir comment j'avais quitté le monde, et les conséquences de cette mort pas prévue, sur mes proches. Aussi, et pour que vous compreniez bien le choix que j'ai effectué, je vous propose de revoir en direct cet épisode, en définitive, pas très glorieux de ma vie.

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tôt, jardin des Sanada, montagne Kudo._

« _ Attention Monsieur Yukimura ! »

Le samouraï soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil à Saizo, mort de trouille en bas de l'arbre. Ce qu'il pouvait être stressé parfois, ce n'était vraiment pas croyable ! Avec toujours autant d'estime pour son guerrier, Yukimura tendit un pied en l'air, ne reposant plus que sur l'autre, perché en haut de son échelle.

« _ Monsieur Yukimuraaaa ! » hurla le ninja, proche de l'arrêt cardiaque, alors que son maître esquissait un sourire. Ça marchait à tous les coups ! Une vraie mère poule. Il ramena gentiment son pied sur le barreau de l'échelle, ne souhaitant pas perdre un de ses fidèles guerrier et ami, et se pencha vers lui, un grand sourire enfantin sur le visage, arborant le profil type du parfait innocent.

« _ Allons Saizo détend toi, » lui dit il, un peu moqueur quand aux instincts protecteurs du maître des brumes. « Je ne risque rien. »

Saizo grommela dans sa barbe, et Yukimura saisit un « totalement irresponsable », et un « inconscient » dans le discours obscur de l'homme. Il sourit de plus belle, et laissant son ami à ses baragouinages, retourna à son activité initiale : la cueillette des cerises.

Cette année avait été très productive, et le vénérable arbre croulait sous la multitude de ses petits fruits rouges et sucrés. Dès que le soleil avait daigné pointer le bout de son nez, lors de cette semaine pluvieuse malgré la saison, Yukimura et les dix guerriers des Sanada avaient délaissé leurs armes et leurs entraînements pour grimper dans les cerisiers bien verts et bien garnis. Le samouraï leva la tête, et son sourire s'élargi lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke, assit sur une branche au dessus de lui, les lèvres plus rouges de l'ordinaire, et un tas respectable de queues de cerises au pied de l'arbre, juste en dessous de lui. Pour le gamin qui n'en était plus vraiment un maintenant, se retrouver dans les arbres était comme renaître. Il avait grandit dans leurs feuillages et ne pouvait se passer de leur présence. S'en était presque s'il ne vivait pas dedans ! Grimper aux arbres était son activité favorite en dehors d'étriper ses ennemis et de frapper « gentiment », ses amis, et il était de loin le meilleur grimpeur d'entre eux. La palme d'or du meilleur cueilleur ce n'était pas dit, étant donné que sa récolte diminuait tout de même fortement à mesure qu'il piochait inconsciemment dans son panier.

« _ Méfie toi mon Sasuke ! » lança Yukimura alors que les yeux dorés de l'adolescent se posaient sur lui. « Si tu continues à te goinfrer tu vas finir par avoir mal au ventre, et je vais devoir dormir avec toi pour te soutenir pendant tes « crises » d'estomac comme la dernière fois ! »

Sasuke lui balança un regard moitié haineux et moitié gêné, se souvenant parfaitement de la fois où il était tombé malade et avait passé la nuit à vomir ses tripes. Yukimura était resté à ses cotés toute la nuit, lui apportant le réconfort nécessaire par sa présence silencieuse, et une aide précieuse pour ce qui avait été de sortir précipitamment dans le jardin afin de ne pas souiller le sol tout propre de Kosuke. Ce jour là, où plutôt cette nuit là, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie, se montrant sous son jour le plus pitoyable, et devant son maître en plus. Mais il s'était sentit soulagé aussi, parce que ledit maître n'avait fait aucun commentaire, et s'était contenté d'être là, pour lui, et pour personne d'autre. Il s'était sentit bien, en sécurité, bien qu'il ne fusse atteint que d'une malheureuse gastro, et il avait remercié très fort Yukimura dans son fort intérieur. Il s'était sentit aimé, et avait pressentit que son maître agissait avec lui comme un père le ferait avec son fils soufrant. Et ça lui avait fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

Et bien qu'il n'ait pas oublié cette histoire, et le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retomber malade, il jeta un regard de défi à Yukimura, et saisit à pleines mains une grosse poignée de cerises. Non, mais sans blagues ! Depuis quand suivait il les conseils qu'on lui donnait ?

Yukimura éclata de rire, et Sasuke eu un petit sourire. Parce que bon, il n'était pas si boudeur que ça tout de même. Dans l'arbre voisin, Jimpachi et Kamanosuké s'étaient lancés dans un concours de jets de noyaux, et arrosaient copieusement Saizo qui pestait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur leur attitude puérile, agitant les bras pour se débarrasser des projectiles ayant fait mouche.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Kosuke pour revenir de la cuisine, un plateau dans les mains, lequel débordait de gâteaux en tout genre, et de tasses de thé fumantes.

« _ Qui veut manger quelque chose ? » demanda t elle de sa voix chantante en s'avançant vers les arbres. On se serait presque cru dans une nurserie, où l'infirmière annonce aux enfants en bas age que le goûté allait être servi. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et les guerriers quittèrent leurs perchoirs respectifs pour se jeter littéralement sur elle dans l'espoir d'avoir leur part, et peut être celle du voisin. Kosuke se retrouva immédiatement submergée par ce tas de muscles sans cervelle, et ne dû la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention éclair de Sasuke, qui réussi le prodige de rattraper également le plateau avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, ce qui lui valu le privilège d'être le premier servi, et de recevoir un gâteau supplémentaire.

« _ Chouchou, » grogna Jimpachi, qui se reçu un magnifique revers dans la nuque de la part de Kosuke.

Yukimura contemplait ses chers guerriers, qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants pour savoir qui aurait le plus de gâteaux, et un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« _ Monsieur Yukimura ! » appela la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers le cerisier où son maître était toujours perché, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. « Vous ne descendez pas ? »

« _ Dépêches toi un peu ! » cria à son tour Sasuke, qui défendait bec et ongles, une tasse de thé et quelques gâteaux. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir protéger ta part très longtemps ! »

Yukimura laissa fuser un léger éclat de rire en comprenant que Sasuke se battait réellement pour lui permettre d'avoir un peu à grignoter, et se retint de sauter de l'échelle pour aller le prendre dans ses bras et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Compte tenu de la hauteur, bien que relative, ce n'était pas forcement la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Il sourit, et amorça sa descente, bien déterminé à avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Son pied ripa soudain sur un barreau, et il se sentit partir en arrière. Sans parvenir à se rattraper, il vit ses doigts se tendrent vers le bambou de l'échelle sans pouvoir l'atteindre alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous le coup de la surprise. Lentement, comme un film (NA : arg ! mais quel anachronisme !) passé au ralenti, son corps échappa pendant quelques secondes aux lois de la gravité. Puis, ces dernières reprenant férocement leurs droits sur le monde, il s'écrasa lourdement en bas du cerisier avec un bruit sourd et écoeurant d'os brisés, sous les regards horrifiés de ses guerriers, plus immobiles que les pierres. Il se passa quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles les respirations restèrent figées, et la nature elle même se tut, formant une bulle d'angoisse et d'attente insoutenable. Chacun attendait, chacun savait que leur maître allait se relever en se massant le dos, et leur sourire devant leur air terrifié. Ils en étaient sûrs, Yukimura allait se redresser, allait leur parler, les rassurer. Il ne resterait pas immobile, il allait forcement se relever. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Les racines sur lesquelles reposait sa tête commencèrent à se teinter d'un rouge malsain.

Sasuke réagit le premier, et se jeta en avant, le visage tiré par l'angoisse. Il saisit les épaules de son maître et le redressa en le secouant.

« _ Lève toi espèce d'imbécile, si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même. »

La menace était voilée terreur et le dirigeant Sanada ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

La bulle éclata, comme le font celles de savon et ce fut le cri déchirant de Sasuke qui troua le silence. Cri qui se répercuta sur les troncs des cerisiers, parcouru le domaine comme une onde de colère et de désespoir, et monta vers le ciel qui doucement, tournait à l'orage. Cri qui résonna longuement dans l'air, vrilla les tympans et perçant les cœurs tant il était porteur de tristesse. Cri qui tutoya les étoiles et maudit l'aube sanglante qui se leva sur les corps immobiles d'un homme et d'un adolescent étroitement enlacés dans une dernière étreinte, ses larmes ne cessant de couler.

* * *

Voici l'histoire de ma mort : tombé d'une échelle. C'est risible n'est ce pas ? Et pour une fois, Saizo avait entièrement raison ; j'aurai dû l'écouter. Comme quoi, une échelle en bambou peut être extrêmement dangereuse pour le cueilleur non averti.

Ma mort n'a pas chamboulé grand-chose dans l'histoire de ce monde, ça en a même arrangées d'un point de vue politique, enfin… Le monde continue de tourner sans moi, ce qui est rassurant d'une part, et assez agaçant d'une autre ; on se sent inutile.

Bien entendu, j'ai eu le droit à un enterrement digne des plus grands malgré la stupidité de la situation. Après tout, j'étais tout de même Yukimura Sanada non ? Un minimum s'imposait ! Mon père et mon frère sont venus pour me faire un dernier adieu. Moi qui pensais partir après eux deux réunis, j'avais perdu mon pari, et je suis certain que mon aîné me le rappellera lorsqu'il montera à son tour, d'ici une bonne vingtaine d'années. Trente, si la chance lui sourit. Mon père avait parut presque blasé en venant me voir pour l'ultime fois. Il est clair que je ne lui aie pas fait l'honneur de mourir fièrement sous le sabre de mes ennemis. Même moi je regrette ce manque de jujotte de ma part. Enfin.

Pour accéder à mon guichet, cela m'a prit quelque mois, que je n'ai pas vraiment vu passer, mais le fait est que lorsque mes yeux se sont de nouveau posés sur Terre, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts pour la plupart de mes proches.

Bien sûr, ils ne m'ont pas oublié, et encore aujourd'hui, ils pensent fréquemment à moi. J'ai même la place dans les histoires que raconte Yuya à ses enfants, le soir, celle de « tonton Yukimura ». Ses gosses l'adorent et la réclament. Même après avoir franchi la Frontière, je reste populaire, ça fait plaisir !

Mes chers guerriers ont eu plus de mal. Leurs débuts sans moi ont été difficiles, ils étaient véritablement perdus, et je ne pensais pas créer un vide pareil chez eux. Et puis c'est comme tout, ils ont fini par accepter que j'étais définitivement parti, et ont continué à vivre, protégeant mon frère et mon père avec un tel acharnement que cela en faisait presque peur. Mais ils étaient simplement terrifiés que la mort frappe les deux derniers représentants des Sanada comme elle l'avait fait avec moi.

Mais il y en a un, qui n'a pas réussi à accepter, et encore aujourd'hui, je dois y faire attention. Il est prompt à faire des bêtises qui lui coûteraient la vie, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me rejoigne maintenant. Il a tout le temps devant lui, et je veux qu'il en profite.

C'est en me montrant ce qu'était devenu Sasuke que je me suis décidé à devenir un Guide, et à veiller sur lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

* * *

« _ Tu es sûr de ton choix ? »

« _ Je ne peux pas le laisser se détruire… pas à cause de moi… »

« _ Très bien, j'ai fait ton dossier et réglé toutes les formalités d'usage. »

« _ Merci… »

« _ Si jamais tu veux revenir ici, tu peux le faire à la mort de ton protégé. »

« _ En espérant que se ne soit pas trop prématuré. »

« _ Je te réserve une place à la maison si tu veux, j'ai quelques petits problèmes de loyer en ce moment, alors si ça te tente d'être mon colocataire à mi temps… »

« _ Merci Arisa, je ne manquerai pas de remonter de temps en temps pour avoir des nouvelles. »

« _ J'espère bien ! Bon, tu es prêt ? »

« _ Evidement ! Allez ! Dépêchons nous ! Je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard. »

« _ A bientôt Yukimura. »

Bruit de porte qui claque. Souffle de vent. Blanc lumineux, noir intense.

Silence.

* * *

_Terre_

L'atterrissage fut plus dur qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Non, il n'avait rien escompté du tout, et l'atterrissage l'avait vraiment surprit. L'homme se redressa, désorienté, et lança un regard autour de lui.

Bon, récapitulons. Il était mort, il avait fait un tour au paradis, avait rencontré une ange tout à fait charmante, avait fait le choix de devenir Guide et revenait gentiment sur Terre après plusieurs mois « d'absence ». Bien, restait à savoir où il se trouvait, et plus important ; où se trouvait son petit protégé ?

Tournant sur lui-même, l'homme chercha la personne en question du regard, et se demanda pourquoi il avait atterrit dans une forêt. Il avisa une flaque d'eau proche de lui, et la curiosité le piquant fortement, il voulu voir à quoi il ressemblait désormais. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de passer devant un miroir au paradis. Il se pencha sur l'eau plate et grise du fait de la terre en dessous, et contempla son reflet avec une légère pointe de déception. Non, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il n'était pas devenu plus beau ni quoique ce soit, et avait juste hérité d'un kimono blanc lumineux tout a fait banal. Il se tordit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir son dos. Pas de grande ailes duveteuses non plus, décidément toutes ces histoires d'anges et de ciel s'étaient vraiment du pipeau. Passé ce petit moment de frustration en constatant qu'il allait devoir marcher pour mettre la main sur le petit imbécile qu'il devait maintenant protéger, il se mit en route sans attendre.

La chose n'était pourtant, pas si aisée que cela, car il se trouvait qu'il ne touchait pas vraiment le sol, ou du moins qu'il ne le sentait pas. Alors qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de son corps et du poids qu'il faisait, du volume qu'il occupait, il ne parvenait pas à sentir l'environnement autour de lui. Comme s'il ne se trouvait pas réellement dans ce monde ci, mais dans un entre deux étrange qui ne le laissait pas accéder pleinement à la réalité.

Il haussa les épaules, après tout, il avait le temps de s'y habituer non ?

L'intérêt de ne pas sentir le sol sous ses pieds, c'est que d'un point de vue fatigue, c'est vachement pratique. Pas d'ampoules ou d'autres menus tracas de la sorte, il en était définitivement débarrassé. Le bruit d'une rivière se fit soudain entendre à ses oreilles, et il pressa le pas dans cette direction. Qui disait eau, disait civilisation et donc quelqu'un capable de lui indiquer où il se trouvait. Dans une forêt, certes, mais où ? Mystère.

La rivière en question lui apparut au détour d'un épais buisson de lauriers sauvages qui commençait à peine à fleurir. Bien, il avait trouvé l'eau, mais pour ce qui était de la civilisation, ce n'était pas encore gagné.

Il poussa un grand soupir qui résonna étrangement, en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne.

'_Et maintenant je fais quoi ?_' se demanda l'ange gardien nouvellement ordonné.

Mettant à profit les quelques heures de chasse, et les leçons sur le repérage en forêt, il remonta le cour d'eau ; espérant cette fois ci atteindre une ville ou un village. Parce que mine de rien, il commençait à faire nuit, et froid en plus.

Miracle se produisit au bout de quelques heures de marche dans le silence le plus total, un petit village miteux se dessina enfin en haut d'une colline alors qu'il sortait des bois. Marchant d'un bon pas, il ne tarda pas à en atteindre les portes, et interpella la première personne venue, qui cadeau bonus, se trouvait être une jolie demoiselle brune.

« _ Mademoiselle, » appela t il en agitant la main, un sourire à mille volts plaqué sur le visage. « Youhou ! »

La jeune fille, sortant à peine de l'adolescence, leva vivement la tête.

« _ Excusez moi de vous importuner de la sorte, jolie demoiselle, mais… »

La jeune fille tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle resserra le manteau qu'elle portait, et un peu de buée se forma devant son nez alors qu'elle prenait une grande respiration. Intrigué, le grand brun la regarda avant de se pencher un peu sur elle.

« _ Dites… »

La brune frissonna, et fit un pas en avant, le traversant comme si de rien était. Le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise et se redressa, se tournant vers elle qui marchait sans se soucier de lui vers une petite maison. Et pour cause, elle ne l'avait tout bonnement pas vu. Juste un peu ressenti, et lorsque ce soir elle raconterait une histoire de fantômes à son petit frère, elle lui dirait qu'elle avait eu une drôle de sensation en rentrant à la maison.

Mais revenons en un peu à notre ange gardien, encore stupéfait de s'être fait traversé par une jeune fille. Il se secoua, tenta de se passer une main à travers la tête sans succès et décida de suivre cette jeune personne pour en avoir le cœur net. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour saisir la sienne, il passa tout simplement au travers.

« _ Ben ça c'est la meilleur ! » s'exclama t il, un brin irrité. Lui qui avait espéré ne pas être immatériel en redescendant sur terre, le voila servit !

Pestant comme un beau diable sur cette condition stupide comme quoi les anges ne devaient pas être vu des humains, il se remit en marche. Et comment allait il le trouver son petit protégé ? On ne lui avait même pas donné de carte au paradis, vraiment quel manque de sens pratique !

« _ Normalement vous devriez le sentir. »

L'ange se retourna vivement. C'était à lui qu'on parlait ? Au centre du chemin se tenait une gamine, pas plus haute que son petit Sasuke adoré, des courts cheveux blancs qui encadraient son visage mutin et de grands yeux vert prairie aux pupilles de chat qui avaient un éclat presque dérangeant. Elle portait une tunique bleu ciel sans manches passée par-dessus un bermuda blanc cassé et allait pieds nus.

« _ Tu peux me voir ? » s'étonna t il. Il venait de faire à l'instant l'expérience inverse, il y avait de quoi être légèrement perdu. La gamine hocha la tête, un peu surprise.

« _ Évidemment que je te vois baka. » rétorqua t elle.

« _ Mais… il n'y a pas une minute. »

« _ Pff, moi aussi j'viens de là haut. » lança t elle en désignant le ciel du pouce.

« _ Oh… et je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire en bas ? »

« _ C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« _ Lequel ? »

« _ Parce que tu en as plusieurs ? »

« _ Non… »

« _ Ben alors ? »

« _ Avant ou après que je sois mort ? »

« _ Ah ! Ben non, je veux celui qu'on t'a donné à ta naissance, l'autre tu n'es même pas sensé le connaître. Y a que Lui normalement. Et les Trieurs les plus anciens. »

« _ Yukimura Sanada. »

« _ C'est joli. Et tu es quoi ? »

« _ Un Guide. »

« _ Cool… »

« _ Et toi ? »

« _ Je suis venue pour t'aider, je suis une des Ramasseuses. »

« _ Ramasseuse ? »

« _ J'm'occupe de rapatrier les âmes au complexe, celles qui se sont perdues en route. »

« _ Oh, je vois. Et quel rapport avec moi ? »

« _ Ben tu m'avais l'air un peu paumé et comme j'étais juste à coté, je me suis dis que je pourrais peut être te venir en aide. Ça te dérange ? »

« _ Pas du tout ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« _ Lequel ? »

Yukimura esquissa un sourire, reprit par la gamine qui se moquait gentiment de lui.

« _ Je m'appelle Naomi. Sans E, » crut elle bon de lui préciser.

L'ex dirigeant sourit de plus belle. Cette gamine lui en rappelait un autre, qui avait besoin de son aide rapidement.

Naomi jeta un coup d'œil aux étoiles qui commençaient à piqueter le ciel.

« _ Si tu veux retrouver ton protégé, faudrait qu'on se dépêche un peu. » fit elle en le contemplant de nouveau. « Vu ce que j'ai entendu, il serait prés à faire un peu n'importe quoi. »

Le sang, si tant soit peu qu'il en ait encore, de Yukimura ne fit qu'un tour, et il devint si pale que la gamine crut qu'il allait remonter aussi sec.

« _ On y va, » déclara t il d'un voix aussi blanche que son kimono.

« _ Eh ! Aller où baka ? Tu ne sais même pas où il se trouve. »

Le Guide se tourna vers elle. Effectivement, il ne savait pas où se trouvait Sasuke, il ne savait pas où lui-même se situait exactement, alors il était assez stupide, pour ne pas dire totalement risible, de partir à sa recherche maintenant.

« _ Comment puis je savoir où il se trouve ? »

« _ En temps normal je te dirai : démerde toi mon grand, mais bon, comme t'es un pote d'Arisa, je vais t'aider. »

« _ Tu connais Arisa ? »

Question stupide, il les cumulait ce soir, tout le monde se connaissait au paradis. La gamine haussa les épaules.

« _ Ça lui arrive de m'héberger de temps à autre, quand je remonte. Je ne reste pas souvent là haut, c'est chiant. »

Il hocha la tête. Naomi tourna son visage vers le ciel et observa attentivement les étoiles.

« _ Faut que tu repères son étoile, » expliqua t elle. « Tu la chopes, et tu la suit ; y a pas plus simple que ça. Y a des mecs qu'ont copié notre système en occident pour trouver un des leurs, j'me rappelle plus qui c'est… »

« _ Et comment je fais pour savoir qu'elle est la bonne étoile ? »

«_ Ben c'est celle qui brille le plus à tes yeux. Normalement. Y a toujours une marge d'erreur. Tu vas voir dans quelques décennies, quand y aura des crétins qui enverront des trucs dans le ciel qui brillent comme des loupiotes, on sera bien embêté. »

Le jeune Guide hocha la tête, un peu dépassé et ne comprenant pas un traire mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel devenu mauve foncé, et tenta de repérer l'étoile qui lui fallait. Pas simple pas simple, car le ciel n'était pas encore assez sombre pour différencier clairement les étoiles, mais il finit néanmoins par la repérer, tout prés de la constellation de l'hydre.

« _ Je l'ai ! » s'exclama t il, ravi.

« _ C'est laquelle ? » demanda t elle en plissant des yeux. Il pointa du doigt l'étoile en question.

« _ a coté de la tête, là… »

« _ Ah ouais, je vois ! » de nouveau elle plissa les yeux. « ah, oui d'accord. »

« _ Quoi ? » s'alarma aussitôt Yukimura.

« _ Ben remarque pour le retrouver il n'y aurait eu qu'a suivre les cadavres de bouteilles dans la ville de Kyoto. »

«_Quoi ?! »

« _ C'est qu'il a une bonne descente en plus ! » s'émerveilla t elle, les yeux toujours levés au ciel. « Et puis, mazette ! Il est rudement bien entouré ! »

« _Bon ça suffit maintenant ! » s'énerva Yukimura qui, s'il ne pouvait pas voir, devinait très bien dans quel état devait se trouver son Sasuke. « Dépêchons nous ! »

« _ Avant qu'il ne dévalise le vendeur du coin. »

Il se mit en marche d'un pas vif, et Naomi trottina derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, un peu surpris.

« _ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« _ ça ne se voit pas peut être ? » rétorqua t elle. « Je viens avec toi. »

« _ Je pensais que tu allais retourné t'occuper des âmes perdues… »

« _ Y a des creux en ce moment, et puis je ne suis pas toute seule à faire ce boulot de merde. Je t'aime bien, et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec quelqu'un, ça te gène ? »

« _ Non, non… »

Il se remit en route, et la fillette le suivit sans un mot, sautillant autour de lui, posant son regard perçant sur les choses qui les entouraient et sur le ciel. Yukimura finit par poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment. Après tout, il allait devoir se balader avec cette gamine pendant un bon bout de temps alors…

« _ Naomi… Tu as quel age ? »

« _ Hein ? » elle sortit de sa contemplation stellaire. « Euh, je n'en sait rien. Depuis que je suis morte tu veux dire ? »

« _ Non, quand tu es morte plutôt… »

« _ Oh ! Hem, je ne sais plus trop, attend. » Elle se mit à réfléchir, tirant un regard amusé à Yukimura. Arisa l'avait prévenu à ce sujet, plus le temps passait, plus les souvenirs de la vie humaine s'effaçaient et devenaient flous.

« _ J'avais… onze ans, peut être douze » finit elle par dire.

« _ Tu avais de la famille ? »

« _ Carrément ! On était dix neuf à la maison en comptant les grands parents. J'étais dans les petites dernières, ça m'a toujours énervé, mes frères n'arrêtaient pas de m'embêter avec ça. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiants. »

De nouveau il sourit face à l'irritation de la fillette.

« _ Et comment es tu morte ? » Demanda t il. « Enfin, si ce n'est pas déplacé. »

Parce que niveau question personnelle, on avait rarement fait mieux.

« _ J'ai chopé une mauvaise grippe un hiver. Je suis morte au bout de quelques jours, ça n'a pas été super joyeux, ma mère arrêtait pas de chialer. »

« _ C'est normal, elle t'aimait… »

« _ Ouais, peut être, j'ai jamais trop comprit comment elle pouvait tous nous aimer. Parce qu'on était vraiment nombreux. En général, s'étaient les grands qui s'occupaient de nous. »

« _ Un enfant est précieux, c'est toujours triste de voir mourir ses proches. »

« _ Les tiens ont pleuré quand tu es parti ? »

« _ Ils auraient pu remplir une mer intérieure à eux seuls ! »

Il le disait sur un ton de plaisanterie, mais au fond de lui, il s'en voulait de les avoir rendu si malheureux.

« _ Ce sont mes frères qui m'ont enterrée. » continua Naomi, visiblement contente que quelqu'un lui ait demandé de raconter comment elle était morte, même si Yukimura trouvait qu'elle faisait de l'excès de zèle en lui donnant tout les détails. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de bien au paradis, on avait toujours un sujet de conversation inépuisable à ce propos.

« _ Ils ont été sympas, » poursuivit elle avec un sourire, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. « Ils n'ont pas mis de roses sur ma tombe, je n'aime pas vraiment ces fleurs, je trouve ça fade. Ils ont planté des lauriers juste à coté. Si tu veux on pourra aller voir ma tombe un jour, et puis tu me montreras la tienne. Elle doit être chouette vu que tu étais tout de même quelqu'un d'important. »

« _ Si tu veux… »

«_ Tu as de la famille là haut ? »

« _ Pas à ma connaissance, ils ont dû se réincarner depuis belle lurette. »

« _ Moi y a ma sœur aînée et trois de mes grands frères qui sont montés. Ils sont redescendu vite fait, ils sont Ramasseurs eux aussi »

« _ Un petit bisness de famille en fait. »

« _ Ouais ! C'est marrant, on se voit même plus que quand on été encore en vie, et puis là c'est plus chaleureux. Ma sœur est restée en haut, elle bosse au niveau des réincarnations, trouver le bon receveur, bla bla bla. Normalement, y a une de mes petites sœurs qui devrait pas tarder à monter. Enfin petite c'est vite dit, elle doit bien avoir une centaine d'années ! Ce serait cool qu'elle travaille avec nous, mais ça m'étonnerait. »

«_ Pourquoi ? »

Naomi haussa les épaules.

« _ Va savoir ! Ils ont toujours étaient superstitieux dans ma famille. »

Yukimura réprima un éclat de rire et ils continuèrent leur route, parlant de tout et de rien, faisant frissonner la nature alentour par leur présence, seule trace de leur passage.

* * *

_Kyoto, deux heures du matin._

« _ C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ?! Espèce de merdeux qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je te paye à rien foutre ? T'avais un convoi à escorter et… »

« _ Ta gueule, tu me fatigues. »

L'homme à la moustache foisonnante et au ventre tout aussi respectable qui tendait le tissu de son kimono crasseux, vira au rouge et une énorme veine violine se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe, signe d'une explosion imminente. L'adolescent lui lança à peine un regard et passa devant lui, le laissant s'étouffer de rage tout seul dans le hall de sa boutique miteuse, et gagna la porte dans le fond de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, saluant vaguement une jeune fille qui passait le balai dans le couloir et entra dans le réduis qui lui servait de chambre. Avec uniquement la place de caser un futon. Mais c'était amplement suffisant, il n'avait vraiment besoin de rien d'autre. Juste une ou deux bouteilles. Rien que ça pour sa vie de merde. Juste ce qu'il méritait. Il s'affala plus qu'il ne s'allongea sur sa couchette aussi sale que le reste et roula sur le dos. D'un geste, il se débarrassa de son katana et le posa prés de lui. Dans la boutique, son patron hurlait maintenant comme un charretier, jurant et grognant dans le plus fabuleux des langages. Le gamin tourna la tête vers son sabre.

« _ T'as vu ça Shibien ? » lança t il, la voix un peu pâteuse suite aux quelques bouteilles qu'il s'était enfilé avant de se décider à rentrer. « Ce à quoi on en est réduit à cause de notre incapacité ? Enfin, je dis notre, mais je devrai dire mon incapacité, pas vrai ? T'y es pour rien dans cette histoire, toi. »

Il se remit sur le dos et contempla le plafond sans réellement le voir.

Oui, tout était de sa faute, et jamais il ne pourrait se faire pardonner. Tout ce malheur à cause de lui, il le savait. C'était pourquoi il était parti, parce qu'il avait eu honte de ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, de son impuissance, il ne méritait plus sa place parmi Eux. Il ne méritait que de finir comme le plus misérable des incapables qu'il était.

La porte de sa « chambre » s'ouvrit doucement, et la jeune fille du couloir passa la tête dans la pièce.

« _ Tu parles tout seul ? »

« _ Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » rétorqua t il avec agressivité, ce qui ne parut pas vraiment étonner la demoiselle, habituée à ses sauts d'humeurs fréquents.

« _ Je peux entrer ? »

L'adolescent grogna et se poussa un peu, lui permettant de s'installer à coté de lui sur le futon. Elle s'y assit en tailleur, réajustant son kimono, sans doute aussi sale que celui de son compagnon, et tira vers elle le plateau qu'elle avait emmené avec elle dans la pièce. Elle tendit une tasse fumante à son collègue et prit la deuxième. Le garçon la contempla un instant, le regard flou, et elle poussa un petit soupir désespéré.

« _ Toi tu as encore bu. » remarqua t elle. Elle ne voyait même plus pourquoi elle s'obstinait à lui poser la question. Vague grognement de la part de son interlocuteur qui saisit la tasse et l'avala d'une traite avant de se rouler en boule sur son futon, dos à la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, comme toujours, et c'était souvent elle qui faisait la conversation. Ça ne le gênait pas, en général, il s'endormait avant qu'elle est fini de lui raconter sa journée, sa voix ayant sans doute quelque chose d'hypnotisant, ou bien ses histoires étant sans doute plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres.

Mais bon, c'était leur petit rituel à eux, leur routine. Chaque soir depuis qu'il avait été engagé dans cette boite, elle venait le voir et lui apportait du thé. Ensuite, elle discutait. Toute seule la plupart du temps, mais elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment plainte, et elle s'arrêtait uniquement lorsqu'elle était bien sûre que son ami avait définitivement sombré dans le sommeil. En règle générale, ça arrivait plutôt rapidement compte tenu de l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait. L'adolescent se demandait souvent ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour que cette gamine le colle de la sorte et s'occupe ainsi de lui comme si elle était sa sœur. Dès le premier jour, elle était venu le voir, et n'avait pas arrêté depuis. Il avait fini par si habituer, et bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle était gentille et parvenait souvent à lui faire oublier pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il buvait tant et pourquoi il se sentait si seul et si dégoûté de lui-même.

« _ Tu sais, » dit elle en contemplant les imperfections du plafond, sa tasse à peine entamée dans les mains. « Toru était vraiment énervé tout à l'heure, t'aurais peut être pas dû… »

Il se retourna, les yeux clocs.

« _ J'en ai rien à cirer de cet abruti, » lança t il. « Si je veux, je me fais un bain avec son sang, et c'est pour ça qui ne me fera rien. Il a peur. »

« _ Il a de quoi. T'es flippant parfois. »

Il grogna et se retourna une nouvelle fois. Encore un dialogue creux, encore des paroles en l'air et des échanges bidon. Rien de tout ceci n'avait d'importance. Rien ne comptait à ses yeux, tout était morne et terne. Le monde s'était paré de gris, les couleurs avaient disparu, les sons s'étaient estompés, les choses étaient désormais fades dans son univers. Rien ne comptait, rien ne le ramènerait…

« _ Dis Sasuke… pourquoi tu es là ? »

C'était la première fois que sa compagne lui posait cette question, cette foutue question qu'il passait son temps à esquiver, à noyer dans l'alcool et le sang. Cette satanée question qui ravivait tout ses souvenirs, presque plus efficacement que le Shibien. Plus efficacement que son sabre noir avec lequel il s'abaissait à tuer de vulgaires bandits et autres tueurs à gages sans talents.

Répondre ou ne pas répondre ? Qu'allait elle faire de cette réponse de toute façon ? Ce n'était qu'un autre moyen d'enfoncer le clou là où ça faisait mal pour une conversation prochaine. Bah, après tout peut être l'avait il mérité…

« _ Pour oublier. »

« _ Et pour oublier quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret. »

Si, ça l'était, profondément même, mais d'un coup, il se dit que cela aussi n'avait plus aucune importance. Autant satisfaire sa curiosité, mais avant, lui aussi avait une question.

« _ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« _ Comme ça, parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je ne te l'avais jamais demandé, alors que ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on se connaît. Parce que je t'aime bien, et que j'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi, et parce que j'ai la vague impression que je peux peut être t'aider. »

Sasuke se redressa sur un coude et la regarda, ahuri, et ayant du mal à saisir tout le sens des mots de sa longue phrase. Trop longue pour son pauvre cerveau imbibé de saké. Elle eut une petite moue.

« _ Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ? » demanda t elle.

« _ Tu pourrais répéter un peu plus lentement s'il te plait, parce que là… »

Elle retint un énième soupir, et lui balança le reste de sa tasse de thé au visage. Surpris, l'adolescent se recula, se butant contre le mur, l'eau lui dégoulinant des cheveux et envahissant la pièce d'une bonne odeur de fruits rouges.

« _ Mais ça va pas ?! » cria t il, un peu plus lucide maintenant.

« _ Tu veux que je te réponde plus lentement ou je te file une baffe pour t'aider à dessaouler plus vite ? »

Curieusement, sa voix s'était durcie, alors qu'elle était d'ordinaire douce et rieuse, elle s'était faite plus glaciale, preuve que cette fois ci elle en avait ras la casquette.

« _ Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de boire, ça ne te mènera à rien et ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. » dit elle très sagement.

« _ Et je peux savoir ce que tu en sais ? C'est bien beau de donner des conseils, encore faut il savoir de quoi on parle ! » Répliqua vertement l'adolescent, en s'essuyant le visage avec un bout de drap froissé et crasseux.

Elle secoua la tête, et tourna son regard vers la minuscule fenêtre. Au dehors, la lune à son premier quartier, éclairait faiblement la rue en contre bas et entrait timidement dans la pièce obscure. De lourds nuages de pluie grignotaient lentement le ciel nocturne, promettant de belles averses pour le lendemain.

« _ T'as raison, » finit elle par dire. « Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te demande de m'expliquer. T'es pas ici parce que tu en as envie. En fait, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à te punir de quelque chose. »

Sasuke restait silencieux. Comme d'habitude, elle savait parler pour deux.

« _ Quand je te regarde, on dirait que tu cherches plus que tout à te faire du mal. En buvant, en tuant tout ceux qui passent devant toi, en te renfermant dans ton silence. C'est pas bon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici. Tu me dis que tu veux oublier, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est en agissant de la sorte que tu vas y arriver ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches à oublier Sasuke, en te pourrissant ainsi l'existence ? »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire tout simplement. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le dire. Parce que s'il était là, c'était de sa faute, et seulement de la sienne, parce qu'il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à cette fille qui se mêlait de tout, parce qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Parce qu'il avait été incompétent, il payait pour sa faute. Alors oui, peut être que tout cela avait une figure de punition, peut être que tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'une sentence qu'il appliquait à la lettre. Peut être qu'il commettait une autre erreur, mais il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Parce que si Yukimura était mort, c'était par sa faute.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, alors que l'image de son maître se mettait à danser dans son esprit. Si ce sourire enfantin avait disparu a jamais, c'était parce qu'il avait été incompétent. Parce qu'il avait été incapable de prévoir le danger, et d'éviter cette chute à son maître. Son maître était mort à cause de lui.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que la jeune fille le contemplait sans rien dire. Sasuke se souvenait, les images qu'il tentait d'effacer par tout les moyens depuis des mois, s'imposèrent à lui de manière brutale. Cette foule de sons, d'images, d'impressions, envahit son esprit. Il avait tenté de les refouler au plus profond de lui-même, il avait tenté d'oublier, était parti de son plein grès car il ne supportait plus la présence compatissante des autres et tout ceci se rappelait à lui, au bout milieu de la nuit.

« _Ma mère me disait souvent qu'il ne fallait rien oublier, les bons, comme les mauvais souvenirs, ça fait partie de nous. » dit soudain l'adolescente, plus pour elle-même que pour son compagnon. « C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas oublié le jour où elle est morte. Je me suis dis que c'était un bon moyen de lui rendre hommage. Bien sûr, chaque fois que j'y pense, je suis triste, et j'ai l'impression que ma vie ne vaut rien, et que c'est de ma faute si elle n'est plus avec moi. C'est débile, bien sûr, c'est pas de ma faute. On peut pas empêcher ces choses là, même si on aimerait faire quelque chose pour les éviter. »

Sasuke redressa la tête, et la regarda alors qu'elle lui offrait un petit sourire.

« _ Si c'est la mort d'un de tes proches que tu essayes d'oublier en te saoulant et en te tapant des putes à tout bout de champs, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est te détruire, et je ne suis pas sûre que celui ou celle que tu cherches à effacer de ta mémoire soit réellement d'accord en voyant ça. »

« _ Mais c'est de ma faute… je devais le protéger… »

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Elle se pencha un peu en arrière.

« _ T'as peut être pas réussi à le protéger cette fois ci, mais comment tu comptes te racheter si tu restes comme ça ? »

« _ Me racheter ? Il est mort, comment veux tu que je… »

« _ Si tu considère réellement que cette mort est de ta faute, même si je pense que tu te trompes lourdement, tu peut quand même te racheter. »

« _ Comment ? Il est… »

« _ Vis. »

« _Quoi ? »

« _ Je pense que le plus beau des cadeaux que tu puisses faire à cette personne, c'est de vivre. » répéta gentiment la jeune fille. « Vis en sa mémoire, en son nom, ne l'oublie pas sous prétexte que c'est douloureux. Ce sera toujours douloureux, quoi que tu fasses, alors autant t'y habituer. Et si tu veux vraiment expier ta « faute », tu n'as qu'à vivre. De toute ton âme, pour lui montrer que tu en es capable, même sans lui. C'est le meilleur moyen. »

Sasuke resta silencieux, un peu désorienté par les paroles de l'adolescente, et méditant sur leur sens. Elle avait raison, elle avait entièrement raison. Que dirait Yukimura s'il le voyait ainsi, dans cet état ? Que dirait les autres, les guerriers des Sanada s'ils savaient ce qu'il était devenu ? Que dirait sa famille en voyant l'être qu'il était devenu, pâle reflet de ce qu'il avait été.

Comment avait il pu tomber aussi bas ? Comment avait il pu s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort ? Comment avait il osé faire cela ? Comment pouvait il encore prétendre être un guerrier ninja après la lâcheté de ses actes ? Comment avait il pu être si égoïste ?

Il était Sasuke Sarutobi, ninja des Sanada, et il n'avait pas le droit de sombrer comme il l'avait fait. En mémoire pour son maître, et par respect pour les gens qui l'avaient accueilli et considéré comme un des leurs, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser ainsi mourir. Il n'avait pas ce droit de les quitter.

Il se tourna vers son amie qui souriait doucement dans le noir.

« _ Merci Eijin. »

Elle sourit de plus belle et se leva, lui flanquant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

« _ Tu passeras bien me voir de temps en temps non ? » dit elle avec un petit rire joyeux. « Bonne nuit Sasuke. Et ne m'oublie pas. »

Elle sortit de la pièce en agitant la main, laissant la porte se refermer sur le jeune homme.

La jeune fille erra un moment dans les couloirs silencieux. Un jour ou l'autre, elle aussi elle partirait, elle n'était là que pour mieux s'en aller. Pour mieux apprécier la solitude qui s'en suivrait. Elle faisait simplement provision de courage et de connaissances en attendant ce moment. Eijin sortit dans le jardin, derrière la boutique, et respira l'air frai de la nuit. Le vent joua un instant avec ses longs cheveux d'ébène qui s'emmêlèrent, et ses yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, coururent sur les toits des maisons voisines.

Deux silhouettes. Une petite et une grande. Toutes deux vêtues de kimonos aussi blanc que l'écume.

Elle sourit, leva le pouce vers eux.

Pas une seule hésitation dans ce geste. Les deux silhouettes levèrent leurs mains à leur tour pour la saluer. La remercier. Elle pu presque voir leurs sourires satisfaits, et pour un, soulagé. Infiniment soulagé.

Eijin sourit de nouveau, et se détourna. Sur le toit, il n'y avait plus personne, mais elle savait.

Elle savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, à veiller dans l'ombre, et elle prit conscience d'une chose. D'une chose énorme, et tellement rassurante.

Quoi que l'on fasse, dans une vie ou dans une autre, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous accueillir au bout du voyage. Un pur inconnu, ou une connaissance, un proche qui nous aura attendu. Quoi que l'on fasse, que l'on dise, qu'importe la façon dont l'on meurt, que ce soit héroïque ou non, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous aider.

Il suffit d'y croire, tout simplement

* * *

Je vous l'accorde, ce texte est un peu étrange tout de même, je devais sans doute pas être dans mon état normal lorsque je l'ai écrit. Faut avouer que je venais de lire mes notes des mes épreuves anticipées du BCG, ça a sans doute un peu joué.

Si jamais ces histoires de « que ce passe t il après la mort » vous intéresse, je vous conseille de lire les thanatonautes de monsieur Bernard Werber, et dans la même veine, il s'agit d'ailleurs de la suite ; Nous les dieux et le dernier en date dont le titre m'a échappé ce qui est embêtant… ah si ! Le souffle des Dieux, du même auteur.

Ouvrages de sciences fictions vraiment très bien, je les ai dévorés et je vous les recommande.

**Disclamer :** les persos de Samouraï Deeper Kyo ne sont pas à moi, bien entendu. Par contre, Eijin, Naomi et Arisa sont à moi et rien qu'a moi !!^^

Voila, une petite one shot pour passer le temps, vous m'en dirai des nouvelles. A bientôt !!


End file.
